En Garde
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: Sequel to No Fair, Carlisle is working late again and Esme is fed up with it so when he comes home, she decides to have a little fight with him using the Cullen family swords.


**This is kind of like a sequel to No Fair. The pairing is Esme and Carlisle because I love that pairing so much. I know Carlisle smirked a lot in the last one and he's probably going to do a lot more smirking in this one but that's just him in my stories.**

It had been a few weeks since Esme and Carlisle had had their little hand to hand combat fight and after that night, they spent a lot more time together, they were basically inseperatable. But that changed a few days ago, Carlisle was working long and late at the hospital again and Esme felt almost a little unloved and neglected. He didn't mean it of course but she was struggling to believe that.

"Stop following me, Carlisle" Esme yelled at him as he followed her.

He had been trying to calm her down since she starting shouting at him when he accidentally got a bit held up at the hospital. She didn't see it that way, she had starting shouting about how he wasn't spending any time with her at all anymore. He tried to protest but she just walked away from him quickly.

"I just want to explain" he said.

"There isn't an explanation for this" she growled.

"Please, this worse than the fight we had a couple of weeks ago" he said.

"That wasn't a fight, that was torture" she snarled back at him.

She threw a glass bowl at him but he caught it and set it down on the counter. She wanted punch and kick him but she knew he would either dodge or grab her and she didn't really want to be near him. She ran up to his study but he followed her.

"Please stop running away from me and please don't attempt to injure me again" he almost begged.

She grabbed the two antique family swords from behind the Cullen family crest shield that belonged to Carlisle's great grandfather. Carlisle was a violent man but he kept the swords as a reminder of his family heritage. She tossed him one the swords. He understood her and took off his coat and tie _again._ While she kicked off her shoes and put her hair up and removed all jewelry.

"En garde" she said.

They started sword fighting with Esme mainly throwing the attacks and Carlisle dodging them. Once again, the children were out. They fought their way out of the study and onto the landing. She swung her sword up to his shoulder and sliced part of his shirt, she smirked at him. He continued dodging low attacks until he sliced her skirt which split several centimentres up her thigh, he smirked back at eventually got Carlisle pinned up against a wall with theirs swords between them. They were very long pointed fencing swords without the piece of rubber on the end there was very little space between them. He was using one hand to fend her off.

"Touché" he smirked.

"Give up?" she asked.

"No" he said.

He stroked his fingers once up her side under her top and made her jump back. He chuckled a little. She growled and attacked him with her sword at full force. He eventually knocked the sword out of her hand. She swung her leg around up and kicked his sword out of his hand. They both looked at each other, breathing heavily. The passion and lust was building up inside of them faster and faster and faster and faster until.....

Their lips crashed into each other and she pinned up against the wall by him as they continued to kiss passionately.

"I can't so this" she said, pushing him off of her.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"It's just that, this happned last time and then we speand time together and then you spean all of your time at the hospital again and then I complain and then we fight and then we kiss and then we spend some time together and it all starts over again. It's a vicious cycle and I hate it" she sighed.

"Oh, darling, I don't want you to feel like that" he said, cupping her cheek. "But you have to admit, it is pretty funny when when we fight"

"Yeah, it is" she smiled.

"What with you being so ticklish on your stomach-" he began.

"I am not ticklish" she interrupted, increduously.

"Yes, you are" he said.

He edged closer to her and brushed his hands up and down her stomach under her top. She pulled away from him, giggling.

"I have no weakness" he stated.

"Oh yes, you do" she sang.

"What is it, then?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Me" she whispered as she strutted towards him.

"Oh, you are a problem" he said, caressing her hair.

"What are you waiting for, Doctor Cullen? Solve me" she whispered, seductively.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he kissed back.

**Okay, so if u think I should write another one where they attempt to fight each other with different weapons then PM or Review**

**REVIEW**


End file.
